List of George Washington University people
Lists of notable alumni, faculty, and current students of the George Washington University. Notable alumni Academics * Derek Curtis Bok (1958), President - Harvard University * Scott S. Cowen (1975), President - Tulane University * Walter Bortz, President, Hampden-Sydney College Business * Kun-Hee Lee (MBA), Chairman of Samsung Group * Abby Joseph Cohen, Managing Director of Goldman Sachs * Anousheh Ansari (M.S., 1992), entrepreneur & patroness of private space flight. First female space tourist. * Pedro Heilbron (MBA) CEO of Copa Holdings, S.A. Elected officials * Jason Altmire (1998), US Representative from Pennsylvania * Ross "Rocky" Anderson (JD 1978), current mayor of Salt Lake City, Utah * Bob Barr (1972), former US Representative from Georgia * Helen Delich Bentley, former US Representative from Maryland, 1985-1995 * Michael Bilirakis (1960), US Representative from Florida * Eric Cantor (1985), US Representative from Virginia * Mel Carnahan (1955), Governor of Missouri * Jean Carnahan (1955), US Senator from Missouri * Kent Conrad (1975), US Senator from North Dakota * Larry Craig (1970), US Senator from Idaho * John James Duncan, Jr. (1973), US Representative from Tennessee * Randall Edwards (MBA 1990), Oregon State Treasurer * Michael B. Enzi (1966), US Senator from Wyoming * J. William Fulbright (1934, 1959), US Senator from Arkansas * Dan Glickman (JD 1969), former US Representative from Kansas * Daniel Inouye (JD 1952), US Senator from Hawaii * Steve Israel (1985), US Representative from New York * Samuel R. Johnson (1974), US Representative from Texas * Blair Lee I (1882), US Senator from Maryland, 1914 - 1917 * Tim Mahoney (1983), US Representative from Florida * Jim Ramstad (1973), US Representative from Minnesota * Harry Reid (JD 1964), US Senator from Nevada, Senate Majority Leader * George W. Romney (attended 1929-30), Governor of Michigan * Christopher B. Shank, (1998), Maryland House of Delegates.* Gladys Noon Spellman, Maryland Congresswoman, 1975-1981 * Cliff Stearns (1963), US Representative from Florida * Robert Wexler (1985), US Representative from Florida * Mark Warner (1977), former Governor of Virginia Entertainment * Casey Affleck (attended), actor Ocean's Eleven, Ocean's Twelve * Angela Aki (2000), singer-songwriter (of Final Fantasy XII fame) * Alec Baldwin (attended 1979), actor/activist * Courtney Cox Arquette, the Mount Vernon College for Women * Dan Glickman (JD 1969), former United States Secretary of Agriculture, currently the president of the Motion Picture Association of America * Kerry Washington (1998), actress * Scott Wolf (1991), actor * Warren Brown (Joint JD & MA 1998), host of "Sugar Rush" on the Food Network, chef, owner of Cake Love * Ina Garten (MBA, attended) host of Barefoot Contessa on the Food Network, chef, owner of Barefoot Contessa fine foods * Haroon, Graduate in Business Administration, Pakistani singer, composer, musician and engineer * Tommy Seigel of Jukebox the Ghost and Master Boater. First Family * Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy Onassis (1951), First Lady of President of the United States John F. Kennedy * Margaret Truman Daniel (1946, 1975), author and daughter of US President Harry S. Truman * Lynda Bird Johnson (attended 1965), daughter of US President Lyndon Johnson * D. Jeffrey Carter (1978), son of US President Jimmy Carter Government * Charles W. Colson, chief counsel for US President Richard Nixon, spent time in prison for his part in the Watergate scandal * Allen Dulles (1920), Director of the Central Intelligence Agency * John Foster Dulles (1912), US Secretary of State * W. Mark Felt (1940), Associate Director - FBI, "Deep Throat" informant * Dan Glickman (JD 1969), former Secretary of Agriculture * J. Edgar Hoover (1916, 1917, 1935), Director - Federal Bureau of Investigation Noted closet "Bone" Smuggler. * Patrick J. Hurley (1912, 1932), US Secretary of War * Leon Jaworski (1926), Special Prosecutor for the Watergate hearings * Stephen L. Johnson (M.S.), Administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency 2005-present * Kenneth P. Moritsugu, M.D. 1971- Surgeon General of the United States (August 2006-present)1 * Susan Schwab, United States Trade Representative * John W. Snow (1967), former US Secretary of the Treasury * Kenneth W. Starr (1968), United States Solicitor General, and Independent Counsel during the Whitewater and Monica Lewinsky scandals * Travis Korson (1982), Member of Congress, and Delagate to the UN International leaders * Ghazi Mashal Ajil al-Yawer, Interim President of Iraq * Ashley Slye, President of the Republic of Oil City * Syngman Rhee (1907, 1954), first President of South Korea * His Majesty King Mohammed VI of Morocco (2000), Honoris Causa Degree for his efforts to expand the scope of democracy in the Kingdom of Morocco * Kenkichi Kodera (1900, 1901), key Japanese pan-Asianist writer; expert on Western law; mayor of Kobe * Maximo Kalaw (1916), noted Philippine nationalist, political scientist, novelist * Henrique Valle, Deputy Ambassador of Brazil to the United Nations * Elizabeth Ogbon (1977), first female ambassador of Nigeria to West Germany and the Philippines * Philip Jaisohn (So Chae-p'il) (M.D., 1892), Korean nationalist, first Korean to get a medical degree in the United States. * Jose Abad Santos (1909), Chief Justice of the Philippine Supreme Court * Mikhail Saakashvili (1995), President of Georgia 2003-Present * Eric Denman (B.S., M.S.), Prime Minister of the Republic of Sausage * Omar Ayub Khan (BA, MBA) Current Pakistani Minister of State for Finance. His father , Gohar Ayub Khan, is the former Foreign Minister of Pakistan and his grandfather, Field Marshal Muhammad Ayub Khan, was the president of Pakistan from 1958-1969. Law * Carlos F. Lucero (1964), first Hispanic Judge - US 10th circuit court of appeals * William Barr (1977), US Attorney General * Glenn Greenwald (1990), Prominent legal blogger and author. * Luna Ross (2002), Youngest member of the 9th court of appeals, Kentucky * London Steverson (1977), Federal Administrative Law Judge with the Office of Hearings and Appeals, Social Security Administration Media * Dana Bash, CNN White House correspondent * Rowland Evans (1951), news commentator from CNN's Evans, Novak, Hunt and Shields * Chuck Todd (1991), NBC News political director * Brian Williams, attended but transferred to The Catholic University of America, NBC Nightly News Anchor Ministry/religion * L. Ron Hubbard (attended 1930-1932), author and founder of the Church of Scientology * George Murry, SJ Bishop of St. Thomas, VI * Gideon Y. Zelermyer (1997), Cantor, Congregation Shaar Hashomayim, Westmount, Quebec, Canada Science * Captain Michael Coats (1977), astronaut and Space Shuttle Commander * Michael Griffin, NASA Administrator * Howard Judd, menopause expert and medical researcher Sports * Arnold J. 'Red' Auerbach (1940, 1941), President/coach - Boston Celtics * Yinka Dare (attended 1993-1994), basketball player, New Jersey Nets * David Falk (J.D., 1975), sports agent * John Flaherty (1988), catcher, New York Yankees * Wayne Hart (1912), member of the All-South Atlantic football team for four years; coached the Washington Vigilants professional football team in 1913 and did not lose a game; coached at Clemson Agricultural College for one season in 1916. * Randy Levine (B.A., 1977), President, New York Yankees * Lubomir Kavalek (1975), Chess Grandmaster * Sam Perlozzo (1973), former manager, Baltimore Orioles...Now third base coach Seattle Mariners * Abe Pollin (1945), owner/chairman - Washington Wizards & Washington Capitals * Jerry Reinsdorf (1957), owner - Chicago White Sox & Chicago Bulls * Chet Simmons (1950), founder of ESPN * Theodore N. Lerner (1948), owner - Washington Nationals * Michael O'Connor (2002), baseball pitcher - Washington Nationals * Pops Mensah-Bonsu (2006), basketball forward - Benetton Treviso * Mike Hall (2006), basketball forward - Washington Wizards, free agent * J. R. Pinnock (2006), basketball guard - Rio Grande Valley Vipers United States ambassadors and diplomats * H. F. Arthur Schoenfeld (1911), Minister to Dominican Republic, Finland, and Hungary * Rudolf E. Schoenfeld (1917), Minister to Romania, Ambassador to Guatemala, and Colombia * Edward "Skip" Gnehm (1966/1968), Ambassador to Jordan, Kuwait and Australia * Joseph W. Prueher (1973), Ambassador to China * Thomas J. Dodd, Junior (1966), Ambassador to Uruguay & Costa Rica * Thomas A. Loftus (1975), Ambassador to Norway * Sarah J. Wagner (2000), Ambassador to Fiji * Thomas A. McDonald (1976), Ambassador to Zimbabwe * David H. Shinn (1980), Ambassador to Ethiopia & Burkina Faso * William Dale Montgomery (1972), Ambassador to Croatia, Bulgaria, Serbia and Montenegro * Edward T. DeJarnette (1978), Ambassador to Angola & Tanzania * Amelia E. Shippy (1977), Ambassador to Malawi * Everett E. Briggs (1972), Ambassador to Portugal * Tibor P. Nagy (1978), Ambassador to Ethiopia * Donald K. Bandler (1979), Ambassador to Cyprus * Michael Myron Einik (1972), Ambassador to Finland * William Tapley Bennett Jr. (1941), Permanent Representative to NATO United States Armed Forces * General Peter Pace, MBA, United States Marine Corps, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, 2005- * Major General Billy Mitchell (1919, but received degree as part of "class of 1899", having dropped out to serve in the Spanish-American War), advocate of air power in the military * General John W. Vessey, Jr., (1966), Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff * General John M. Shalikashvili (1970), Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff * General Colin Powell (MBA 1971), United States Secretary of State and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff * Admiral Thad Allen (MPA), Commandant of the Coast Guard 2006–Present * Admiral John B. Hayes (M.A.) Commandant of the Coast Guard (Ret.) 1978—1982 * Captain Edward L. Beach (M.A.) Others * William P. Magee (M.D., 1972), co-founder - Operation Smile * Irving Pinsley (M.D., 1926), pioneer of electroshock therapy application and occupational therapy * Frank Robinson (Honorary Doctor of Public Service degree), Baseball Hall of Famer, manager of the Washington Nationals * André Remondet (Diploma), former Chief Architect of Public Buildings (France) - Grand Prix de Rome Winner * George Herbert Walker Bush, (Honorary Doctor of Public Service degree), President of the United States * Barbara Bush (Honorary Doctor of Public Service degree), First Lady of the United States * Marilyn C. Solvay (M.A., Teaching in Museum Education, 1976) Museum Director, Art-Historian, Professor, Author, and Scholar * Rachel Zoe, celebrity fashion stylist * Jonathan D. Katz, (B.A., Philosophy/Art, 1981), founder, Queer Nation San Francisco * Chris Kilmore, turntablist for the band Incubus * Neil Portnow, President of the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences which hands out the Grammy Awards * Dave Miranda, Creator, Matzah-Brie Catering Services (Premier Kosher Catering Service in Northeastern Ohio Notable faculty * George Gamow (1934-1954), physicist and cosmologist * Edward Teller (1935-1941), nuclear physicist and father of the hydrogen bomb * Jonathan "Television" Turley, Shapiro Chair for Public Interest Law and frequent guest on news programs. Indeed, his appearances are so in demand he hardly finds time to teach his classes. * Elizabeth Glass Geltman, Professor of Law * James N. Rosenau, former president of the International Studies Association * Amitai Etzioni, former president of the American Sociological Association * Seyyed Hossein Nasr, founder and first president of the Imperial Iranian Academy of Philosophy * Edward "Skip" Gnehm, former US Ambassador to Jordan, Kuwait and Australia * Lee Sigelman, Editor of the American Political Science Review. * Dr. Thomas Sewall, anatomist and founding member of medical department. * Leon Fuerth, former National Security Adviser to Vice President Al Gore * Lawrence Wilkerson, former Chief of Staff to United States Secretary of State Colin Powell * Yvonne Captain-Hidalgo, Executive Director Phi Beta Delta Honor Society * John Logsdon, member of Columbia Accident Investigation Board, NASA Advisory Council * Judith Butler, former assistant Professor of Philosophy * Steven V. Roberts, journalist, writer, commentator. * Congressman Tom Cole, Oklahoma Congressman from the 4th District. * Zalmi Azmi, current CIO of the Federal Bureau of Investigation * Cecil Jacobson, rogue fertility doctor. 2 * Frank Sesno, CNN Special Correspondent * Karl Inderfurth, former Assistant Secretary of State for South and Central Asian Affairs * Thomas E. McNamara, former Assistant Secretary of State for Political-Military Affairs * Eric Newsom, former Assistant Secretary of State for Political-Military Affairs * Lynda Maddox, Professor of Marketing and Advertising, past chair of the academic division of the American Advertising Federation * Pedro Rossello, Professor of Global Health. Former Governor of Puerto Rico. Presidents *William Staughton (1821-1827) *Stephen Chapin (1828-1841) *Joel Smith Bacon (1843-1854) *Joseph Getchell Binney (1855-1858) *George Whitefield Samson (1859-1871) *James Clarke Welling (1871-1894) *Samuel Harrison Greene (1894-1895) *Benaiah L. Whitman (1895-1900) *Samuel Harrison Greene (1900-1902) *Charles Willis Needham (1902-1910) *Charles Herbert Stockton (1910-1918) *William Miller Collier (1918-1921) *Howard L. Hodgkins (1921-1923) President that was a GWU Alumnus *William Mather Lewis (1923-1927) *Cloyd Heck Marvin (1927-1959) *Oswald Symister Colclough (1959-1961) *Thomas Henry Carroll (1961-1964) *Lloyd Hartman Elliott (1965-1988) *Stephen Joel Trachtenberg (1988-2007) *Steven Knapp (2007 - Present) Notes External Links Category:Post-GW Category:About GW Category:Student Life